SPARKX2
by jendaiyu
Summary: [ONESHOT] Sekilas gadis itu memang tampak sedang dalam masalah besar, namun itu hanya karena Sougo tidak tahu kalau gadis itu Kagura, Ratu Kabukicho yang terkenal akan keunggulannya dalam berkelahi. Karena dia juga tinggal di Kabukicho tentu Sougo mengenal nama itu, hanya saja dia belum pernah melihat gadis itu secara langsung. /OkiKagu/ AU/ Untuk Shena Blitzmegaplex: ENTRY 2


_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sorachi Hideaki**_ _空知英秋_ _is the original author of the_ _Gintama (_ _銀魂_ _)_ _manga, I definitely don't own anything._

 _ **.**_

 **SPARK X 2**

.

.

Dibuat untuk memenuhi janji(?) sama Shena Blitzmegaplex setelah lulus sidang

 **Entry : 2 Prompt by Shassang**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim panas itu Okita Sougo baru berusia empat belas tahun. Tetapi dia sudah kehilangan kebebasan sebagai remaja. Nilai pelajarannya selalu unggul, dia juga menjadi yang terbaik dalam bidang olahraga—khususnya _softball_ —membuat orang dewasa di sekitar Okita Sougo selalu berharap lebih darinya seolah-olah dia itu manusia kiriman khusus dari langit. Hari-harinya hanya diisi dengan belajar, mengerjakan tugas, bimbel, dan latihan _softball_. Bukannya Sougo tidak menyukai kehidupannya, tetapi terkadang ada waktu dimana Sougo ingin mematahkan hidung orang-orang yang masih terus mengeluh lelah dan muak dengan kehidupan sementara yang mereka lakukan tiap hari hanya bersenang-senang, sementara Sougo bahkan tidak bisa menghajar orang-orang bodoh itu karena dia tidak ingin predikat 'sempurna'-nya ternodai dan membuat kakak perempuannya dalam masalah. Menjadi sempurna berarti _harus_ tidak peduli dengan sekitar.

Namun Okita Sougo tidak menyangka kalau pilihannya untuk melewati rute yang berbeda menuju bimbel sore itu akan menuntunnya pada pertemuan yang istimewa. Langkah kaki anak laki-laki itu terhenti saat mendengar suara keras dari gang kecil yang diapit toko buku dan kedai minuman. Di gang kecil itu Sougo melihat enam orang pria bertubuh besar dan bertato berdiri mengelilingi seorang gadis berseragam SMU, enam pria itu tampak marah. Gadis itu melemparkan tas sekolahnya ke wajah salah satu pria yang tubuhnya paling besar, lalu membuang ludah ke tanah.

"Sampah seperti kalian bahkan tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ayam sekarat," cemooh gadis itu sambil menyeringai, " _anu_ kalian saja sekurus pensil."

Sougo mengernyit dalam, tanpa sadar napasnya tertahan. _Apa cewek sinting itu tidak sadar dengan posisinya?_

Sekilas gadis itu memang tampak sedang dalam masalah besar, namun itu hanya karena Sougo tidak tahu kalau gadis itu Kagura, Ratu Kabukicho yang terkenal akan keunggulannya dalam berkelahi. Karena dia juga tinggal di Kabukicho tentu Sougo mengenal nama itu, hanya saja dia belum pernah melihat gadis itu secara langsung. Sougo selama ini membayangkan kalau Ratu Kabukicho sosoknya lebih mengerikan—minimal seperti Ursula di film kartun Disney, Little Mermaid—tetapi ternyata Ratu Kabukicho adalah gadis SMU dengan lekuk tubuh glamor, berkulit seputih porselen, dan berambut jingga cerah yang dicepol dua—mengingatkan Sougo pada Pucca.

"Brengsek!" Salah satu pria yang berambut merah melayangkan tinju ke arah Kagura, yang dengan mudah dihindarinya. Sebelum Sougo sempat bergerak, Kagura menendang perut si Rambut Merah. Lima temannya segera menyerang Kagura bersamaan. Tetapi Kagura lebih cepat. Dengan gerakan yang hampir tak terlihat mata dia meninju, menendang, dan menyikut enam pria yang tampak kuat itu—mereka bahkan tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk membalas sama sekali.

"Cih, jangan main-main dengan Ratu Kabukicho ini," katanya setelah enam pria malang itu berbaring di tanah. Kagura berjalan meninggalkan gang sempit, dia terkejut ketika melihat pemuda di ujung gang yang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Oh, jadi kau Ratu Kabukicho yang terkenal itu," kata Sougo, ekspresi dan nada bicaranya datar.

"Seram seperti yang digosipkan bukan?" tanya Kagura, dia tersenyum sinis.

"Kenapa?" Sougo balik bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu kenapa?" Kagura tidak paham dengan pemuda ini. Dia tidak tampak takut padanya seperti orang-orang, ekspresi pemuda itu tetap tenang, tatapannya yang mengintimidasi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kagura.

"Kau hanya melindungi diri." Sougo bilang, menyunggingkan seringai.

Kagura terperanjat lagi. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengatakan itu kepadanya. Pemuda di depannya ini jelas bukan orang biasa. Padahal barusan Kagura mengira dia cuma laki-laki berwajah cantik bernyali kecil yang akan gemetaran saat diajak bicara.

Sougo melirik jam tangan, lalu melangkah mendekati Kagura.

"Lagipula… Tetaplah begitu, mungkin saja aku bakal jatuh cinta padamu," katanya ketika berdiri tepat di samping Kagura, kemudian berlalu.

Kagura bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. "T-tunggu!" serunya, tapi laki-laki berambut coklat terang itu sudah berjalan menjauh sementara tubuh Kagura masih membeku—otaknya memang sudah memproses kata-kata dari anak laki-laki berekspresi datar itu tetapi pikirannya belum mencernanya dengan baik. Semuanya terjadi begitu tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan.

.

.

.

.

"Tetaplah begitu, mungkin saja aku bakal jatuh cinta padamu _,_ katanya… Betul-betul angkuh!" omel Kagura sambil mengunyah _anpan_ , "siapa juga yang berharap disukai dia?"

Abuto memandangi memandangi lawan bicaranya, dia memakan memakan bekalnya perlahan-lahan. Bekal Abuto siang itu tumisan sayur dan irisan daging ayam keasinan yang dimasaknya sendiri. Dia dan Kagura selalu makan siang bersama di atap sekolah, dan di setiap jam makan siang juga dia harus mendengar keluhan atau ocehan Kagura. Abuto kira-kira berusia sekitar awal tiga puluhan, dia laki-laki sebatang kara yang dulu ditolong ayah Kagura, Umibouzu; dan kini Abuto bekerja menjadi guru olahraga sekaligus guru matematika, biologi, sastra, dan bahasa Inggris di sekolah Kagura. Sejak lulus SMU Abuto memang sudah berniat untuk pergi dari kediaman keluarga Umibouzu dan hidup mandiri namun Umibouzu tidak mengizinkan Abuto. Awalnya Abuto merasa terharu karena berpikir Umibouzu tidak sanggup kehilangan dirinya yang sudah dianggap anak, tetapi kemudian Abuto tahu kalau ternyata pria paruh baya itu hanya ingin Abuto tinggal untuk menjaga dua anaknya sementara Umibouzu bepergian keliling dunia bersama wanita pirang seksi dan hanya pulang ke rumah saat Natal—pria tidak bertanggungjawab itu juga sering lupa mengirimkan uang bulanan, sehingga Abuto kadang-kadang harus menghabiskan tabungannya untuk menghidupi diri dan dua anak Umibouzu yang susah diatur. Umibouzu memang malang karena ditinggal istri sejak anak-anaknya masih kecil, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa memperalat pria yang hidupnya juga malang seperti Abuto.

"Aku sudah dengar cerita ini sekitar sepuluh kali. Kejadian itu sudah terjadi sekitar dua hari lalu… Kenapa juga kau memusingkan orang asing yang sembarangan bicara padamu? Kau mungkin bahkan takkan pernah ketemu lagi dengannya," komentar Abuto malas.

"Memang, tapi aku belum puas karena tidak sempat meninjunya setelah dipermainkan begitu! Padahal siapa sih dia? Tampangnya saja cengeng! Aku ingin melihatnya menangis!"Kagura tetap mengoceh, dia menyomot daging ayam di kotak bekal Abuto, lalu membuka plastik _yakisoba pan_.

"Hm…" gumam Abuto tak tertarik.

"Apa kau tidak ingin tahu seperti apa dia?" tanya Kagura.

"Hm…"

"Dia cuma sedikit lebih tinggi dariku, berwajah terlalu cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki, kulitnya juga terlalu putih untuk ukuran laki-laki. Matanya bulat dan tampak polos seperti anak-anak. Seandainya ikut audisi di Johnnys kurasa dia bakal lolos. Sama sekali bukan tipeku—makanya aku tidak begitu suka Johnnys, tapi Yamaguchi Tatsuya sih lumayan—lalu aku lebih suka cowok gagah seperti Xiaohou Dun. Kemarin tidak pakai seragam jadi aku tidak tahu dia dari sekolah mana—tapi dia berkemeja lengan pendek rapi dan mengenakan celana jins yang tidak begitu modis, yah tipe-tipe tukang belajar—mungkin lagi kejar nilai supaya bisa masuk universitas elit. Suaranya ringan dan nada bicaranya malas," jelas Kagura, dia bicara cepat-cepat dan terdengar bersemangat.

Abuto menarik bibirnya ke bawah lalu bilang, "informasi _terlalu_ yang detail—" _untuk ukuran seseorang yang tidak kausukai_. Abuto tidak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Lagipula tidak ada anak perempuan SMU yang menjadikan Xiaohou Dun tipe pria idaman."

"Oi, Abuto, apa menurutmu aku menyukainya?" tanya Kagura santai.

Abuto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "m-mungkin." _Apa-apaan bocah ini?! padahal tadi bilang tidak suka!_

Ekspresi Kagura mendadak berubah ceria, "yosh, berarti aku akan punya pacar! Kalau dia nantinya masuk Universitas Tokyo hidupku akan terjamin!"

"T-tunggu… Belum tentu dia mau pacaran denganmu kan, lagipula kau sendiri yang menebak-nebak kalau dia calon mahasiswa universitas elit, bagaimana kalau ternyata dia masih—"

"Kau masih naif ternyata, kau tidak lihat bagaimana cowok itu mematung di depan gang dengan wajah terkejut—dia pasti terpesona pada kecantikan Ratu Kabukicho ini."

Abuto menghela napas panjang. "Melihat cewek SMU menghajar enam pria sekaligus siapa yang tidak terkejut?! Bisa-bisanya kau bilang aku naif padahal kau sendiri belum pernah pacaran!"

Kagura mengangkat bahu, mengabaikan komentar Abuto. "Ngomong-ngomong sesekali buatkan aku bekal juga dong,"katanya.

" _No way._ Buat saja sendiri," tolak Abuto dengan nada malas, dia menutup kotak bekal yang isinya sudah tandas.

"Tapi kau membuatkannya untuk Kamui, dasar pilih kasih," Kagura bilang sambil melemparkan seringai mengejek, dia lalu bangkit berdiri—berjalan meninggalkan Abuto.

"A-aku tidak membuatkan bekal untuk Kamui kok!" protes Abuto, tetapi seringai menyebalkan Kagura belum hilang, dia tertawa sebelum meraih pintu atap sekolah.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, kita bertemu lagi ya!" seru Kagura saat melihat laki-laki berambut coklat terang lewat di depannya. Di hari Sabtu, Kagura sengaja menunggu di tempat dia bertemu dengan Sougo kemarin. Kagura sudah menunggu dua jam sejak jam makan siang sambil memainkan Granblue Fantasy di _smartphone_.

Sougo menoleh ketika mendengar suara Kagura, dia ikut menyeringai ketika melihat bibir gadis itu membentuk senyuman.

"Kau sengaja menungguku?" tanya Sougo percaya diri, dia lalu memperhatikan Kagura yang mengenakan kaus putih tak berlengan dan celana jins pendek. Gadis itu memakai sandal bersol tebal yang membuat tingginya jadi setara dengan Sougo. Rambut Kagura tetap dicepol dua.

 _Masih Pucca_.

"Beraninya membiarkan gadis cantik menunggu seharian. Lihat, alisku sudah hampir setebal alis Masaki Suda," kata Kagura, berkacak pinggang sambil menggerak-gerakkan alisnya yang rapi. Sepasang wanita paruh baya yang lewat sambil membawa keranjang belanja bisik-bisik lantaran salah paham.

"Mana kutahu kalau kau menungguku!" nada bicara Sougo meninggi, kemudian kembali datar, "ada apa?"

Kagura mengangkat dagunya dengan angkuh, "aku tahu kau menyukaiku, jadi kau boleh berkencan denganku."

Alis Sougo terangkat sebelah, dia kembali berjalan.

"Hei!" Kagura menarik kasar bahu Sougo, "kau baru saja mendapat kesempatan emas. Bukannya kau menyukaiku?"

Sougo menatap Kagura dengan ekspresi bosan, memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. Dia memang langsung menyukai Kagura saat pertama kali bertemu, tetapi ajakan gadis itu datang tiba-tiba seperti hujan salju di tengah musim panas. Meski Sougo cerdas, dia perlu waktu untuk berpikir jernih untuk membuat keputusan. Mungkin saja ini balasan untuknya karena sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang mengejutkan gadis itu, atau mungkin juga Ratu Kabukicho ini sedang mempermainkannya karena dia menganggapnya masih anak-anak. Sekarang tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Sougo selain melarikan diri.

"Dengar Pucca, aku harus pergi bimbel, lagipula aku tidak bilang kalau aku mau—"

Kagura menggenggam tangan Sougo yang terkejut mendapati betapa hangat dan lembut tangan Kagura. "Aku tahu kau sedang bekerja keras demi masa depanku. Tapi tidak apa-apa, dengan wajah Johnnys begini kau bisa jadi _host_ kalau gagal masuk Universitas Tokyo—aku bisa memaafkan kalau kau berdekatan dengan wanita lain kalau itu demi uang,"

Mata Sougo membelalak, _apa katanya? Universitas?_

.

.

.

.

Yoyogi Park di hari Minggu itu sangat ramai. Taman itu memang salah satu tempat berlibur favorit bagi keluarga, pasangan kekasih, segerombolan anak muda, orang tua, atau seseorang dengan hewan peliharaan. Udara panas di bulan Juli membuat rata-rata pengunjung lebih memilih berbaring di atas tikar dan bermalas-malasan daripada melakukan aktivitas yang membuang energi, meski sebagian orang tetap mempunyai semangat untuk banyak bergerak. Salah satu orang yang masih tetap aktif tanpa peduli dengan cuaca panas adalah Kagura, dia memaksa Sougo menjadi lawan bermain lempar-lemparan bola. Sougo awalnya menolak karena lebih memilih duduk dan baca _manga_ namun memutuskan untuk bersedia setelah gadis itu mencoba bermain bola sendirian dan lemparannya nyaris mengenai kepala pria paruh baya dengan tato naga di punggung—sepertinya dia anggota geng yakuza—untungnya bola itu hanya melesat tepat di atas kepala si pria bertato karena kebetulan dia menunduk untuk menuang _sake_ —dan lebih untung lagi pria itu tidak menyadari kalau beberapa waktu lalu kepalanya berada dalam bahaya.

Namun setelah sekitar dua puluh menit bermain bola, Kagura mengeluh lapar dan segera menyiapkan tikar dan mengeluarkan makanan yang dia bawa dari rumah.

"Sougo, buka mulutmu," kata Kagura, menyodorkan sumpit yang mengapit sejumput nasi dengan serpihan _sukonbu_.

"Aku tidak—HMPH!" Kagura memasukkan paksa nasi _sukonbu_ itu ke mulut Sougo sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Jangan malu-malu. Aku memang mengagumkan. Kalau kau mau berusaha keras mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk menjadi istrimu!"

Sougo terbatuk-batuk. "Aku bahkan tidak memikirkan yang seperti itu, aku kan masih—"

Kagura menatap Sougo, menunggu jawaban.

"—ingin menikmati masa muda. Lagian, kau Cuma bisa bikin nasi dan _sukonbu_? Nenek tua yang sekarat juga bisa bikin."

 _Ternyata memang aku belum bisa bilang yang sebenarnya_. Pikir Sougo.

Kagura melayangkan tinju, Sougo menangkis dengan telapak tangan. Dahinya berkerut sedikit, menahan rasa sakit—tetapi Sougo menyeringai.

 _Di luar dugaan saat bersamanya hari-hariku jadi tidak begitu membosankan._

.

.

.

.

Sougo selalu memperhatikan kalau gadis yang belakangan sering ditemuinya ini jauh dari sempurna atau berniat menyempurnakan diri. Sebaliknya, dia justru mengorbankan kesempatan untuk menjadi sempurna demi orang lain. Kata-kata gadis itu selalu mengandung kejujuran dan kebenaran meski sering menyakiti perasaan orang lain—membuat orang-orang kurang menyukai gadis itu—mungkin karena pada umumnya kebanyakan orang enggan mendengar kebenaran. Saat bersamanya, Kagura selalu terlibat perkelahian dengan orang lain—demi mempertahankan sesuatu yang dianggapnya benar dan memperbaiki situasi. Dia tidak pernah bisa tinggal diam jika melihat sesuatu yang salah menurutnya, seperti segerombolan anak SMU yang menggoda gadis penjaga toko atau pengutil atau mungkin sekelompok orang yang abai ketika melihat lansia hendak menyeberang.

Tanpa Sougo sadari juga, Kagura telah menjadi seseorang yang membuatnya lupa untuk menyempurnakan diri. Perhatiannya kini terbagi. Satu kejadian di jam makan siang menjadi bukti.

"Kalian tahu soal Ratu Kabukicho itu?" tanya seorang anak lelaki berwajah merah.

 _Cih, apa yang kalian tahu soal dia?_ Pikir Sougo sembari menyeruput ramen.

"Ya, dia yang katanya suka mabuk dan berkelahi itu? Kudengar dia tinggal bersama dua orang pria. Dia memang tampak _seperti itu_ sih." Anak laki-laki lain yang bertubuh jangkung bilang.

 _Itu Kamui dan Abuto._

"Wah, aku juga mau yang begitu. Tapi mungkin anak SMP seperti kita bakal cuma jadi _camilan_ ," si Wajah Merah berkata lagi.

 _Sok tahu sekali! Pegangan tangan dengan anak SMP saja bisa membuat wajah cewek itu semerah pantat Elmo._

"Yah jadi camilan juga tidak ap—"

Si Jangkung tidak sempat melanjutkan saat merasa sesuatu yang panas dan basah mendarat di kepalanya, ketika melihat ke si Wajah Merah—dia mendapati mangkuk tertelungkup di kepala si Wajah Merah, beberapa helai mi ramen bergelantungan di wajahnya dan kemeja seragam putihnya basah karena kuah ramen yang kental. Si Jangkung bisa berasumsi jika dirinya mengalami hal yang sama konyol dengan temannya, dia mendongak untuk menatap pelakunya—tidak menyangka akan mendapati Okita Sougo, anak laki-laki yang dianggap sebagai keajaiban oleh semua orang di sekolah akan berdiri di sana.

"Silakan nikmati _camilan_ kalian," kata Sougo, wajahnya berekspresi datar seperti biasa meski dalam hati tahu jika dia semakin jauh dari kesempurnaan.

Dan hari itu juga Sougo menyadari kalau dia percaya pada Kagura, sebab isi pikiran dan hati gadis itu selalu muncul di permukaan tanpa segan sementara dirinya bahkan tidak bisa mengungkapkan kenyataan.

.

.

.

Di sore hari, Kagura menunggu di tempat biasa—tempat dia pertama kali bertemu Sougo—Kagura terperanjat ketika pertama kalinya melihat Sougo datang dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Kagura memicing, memperhatikan Sougo yang mengenakan kemeja putih berlapis blazer hitam pekat dan celana panjang hitam.

"SMP Nihonbashi, sebelum kau bertanya," kata Sougo cepat.

Kagura kini menatap wajah Sougo yang tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi berarti seperti biasa.

"Tapi bukannya—"

"Tidak ada yang bilang kalau aku anak SMU yang bakal masuk universitas," potong Sougo lagi, bisa menebak pertanyaan Kagura sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan.

"Hei dengar—"

"Aku paham kalau kau tidak akan berkencan denganku lagi, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan orang bodoh sepertimu membuat diriku patah hati jadi aku tak mau dengar apa-apa, _bye_ ," kata Sougo cepat, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kagura. Tentu sebetulnya kecepatan lari Sougo bukan tandingan Kagura. Tetapi kini dia amat marah, begitu marah sampai harus menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu jika tidak ingin terjadi pertumpahan darah. Kagura menghela napas panjang, kemudian dia merasakan kalau matanya mulai basah karena airmata.

.

.

.

Setelahnya Sougo kembali menjalani kegiatannya seperti biasa, ke sekolah, bimbel, latihan _softball_ , lalu belajar hingga larut. Sougo kembali ke lingkaran kehidupannya yang membosankan. Di luar dugaannya, perpisahannya dengan Kagura seolah meninggalkan lubang besar di hidup Sougo. Dirinya kini seperti cangkang siput kosong. Tetapi bukan Okita Sougo jika tidak bisa mengatasi suasana hatinya sendiri, Sougo tetap mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya dengan baik. Seperti biasa. Dia kembali menjadi Okita Sougo yang sempurna dan tidak bercela, murid kebanggaan sekolah yang selalu diandalkan orang-orang, bukan anak SMP bodoh yang harus berbohong demi berkencan dengan gadis SMU serampangan.

Awalnya, Sougo berpikir kalau hari dimana dia mengaku pada Kagura akan menjadi hari terakhir dia melihat sosok gadis itu. Tetapi suatu hari gadis itu kembali muncul dengan mengejutkan seperti angin puting beliung. Dia masuk ke kelas Sougo saat pelajaran sejarah berlangsung dengan seragam SMU-nya. Guru sejarah yang tengah mengajar saat itu membentak Kagura—mengusirnya keluar. Namun Kagura tidak mendengarkan, seisi kelas terkejut dan mengamatinya, tetapi mata Kagura hanya tertuju pada Sougo yang duduk di kursi paling belakang dekat jendela. Sougo berdiri ketika Kagura menghampirinya dengan wajah menyeramkan. Sougo menelan ludah, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Kagura.

Kagura menatap sinis Sougo lalu bilang dengan lantang, "siapa bilang aku tidak mau berkencan dengan anak SMP?"

Sougo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ekspresinya tetap datar meski jantungnya berdebar-debar. Suara bisikan teman-teman sekelas dan omelan guru seolah tidak sampai di telinga Sougo. Hanya ada suara Kagura dan suara detak jantungnya.

Kemudian Kagura memindahkan tatapannya ke seisi kelas, "Okita Sougo yang bodoh ini pacarku, jadi mulai hari ini jangan harap bisa menyentuhnya."

Memalukan. Rasanya Sougo ingin melempar Kagura keluar jendela, tapi dia tahu kalau dia tidak akan sanggup melakukannya, mungkin justru tulang-tulangnya yang akan patah. Jadi, Sougo menghela napas maklum saat menatap gadis itu keluar kelas dan membiarkan dirinya menjadi tontonan orang-orang payah di sekitarnya. Tetapi paling tidak, kebahagiaan Sougo kembali padanya. Satu-satunya orang yang ingin Sougo lihat hari itu kembali muncul, Sougo akan berusaha agar Kagura tidak menyesali ucapannya.

.

.

 **おわり**


End file.
